powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Boundary Manipulation
The ability to manipulate all boundaries. Also Called * Border Bending/Control/Manipulation * Boundary Bending/Control Capabilities The user can create, shape and manipulate boundaries — physical, material, spiritual, existential, pataphysical, conceptual, metaphysical, and so on. Since everything is existentially and conceptually defined by boundaries, the possibilities offered are limitless — for limits themselves are nothing more than the boundary Possible/Impossible, and the user can manipulate even that. Simply put, there is ultimately nothing the user cannot achieve. Applications * Balance * Boundary Perception * Boundary Removal * Boundary Restoration * Duality Transcendence * Opposites Shuffling * Rumor Manifestation Applications (General) If the correct boundary is altered, the user can achieve: * All Almighty Powers * All Enhancements * All Manipulations * All Mental Powers * All Mimicries * All Personal Physical Powers * All Superpowers Applications (Details) * Absolute Immortality (Life/Death) * Absolute Restoration (Break/Repair) * Absolute Change (Immutable/Changeable) * Affinity/Aversion (Connected/Disconnected) * Age Shifting/Age Manipulation (Young/Old) * Alpha Physiology/Weakened Form (Superior/Inferior) * Anti-Magic/Mystic Derivation (Natural/Occult) * Beginning Dominance/Conclusion Dominance (Beginning/Ending) * Boundary Perception (By Nature) * Boundary Restoration (Altered/Unaltered) * Boundless Inner World (Inner/Outer) * Causality Manipulation (Cause/Effect) *Change/Stagnation (Alternation/Uniformity) * Circadian Manipulation (Day/Night) * Complete Arsenal (All/None) * Creation (Creation/Destruction) * Death Inducement/Resurrection (Life/Death) * Definition Manipulation (Defined/Undefined) * Deification (Man/God) * Destruction (Unity/Division or Creation/Destruction) * Difference Manipulation (Same/Different) * Distance Manipulation (Near/Far) * Dual Warping (Objective/Subjective) * Existence Manipulation (Existence/Nonexistence) * Freedom (Rebellious/Obedient) * Immutability (Alteration/Preservation) * Indeterminacy (Bounded/Boundless) * Infinite Supply (Zero/Infinity) * Logic Manipulation (Possible/Impossible) * Luck (Success/Failure) * Manipulations (Inertia/Control) * Meta Power Manipulation (Able/Unable) * Meta Powers (Meta/Hypo) * Meta Probability Manipulation (Possible/Certain) * Meta Summoning (Come/Leave) * Meta Teleportation (Here/There) * Meta Transcendence (Unlimited/Limited) * Moral Manipulation (Moral/Immoral) * Omniarch (Freedom/Obedience) * Omnicide (Kill/Survive) * Omnicompetence (Capable/Incapable) * Omnifarious (Alteration/Restoration) * Omnificence/Nonexistence (Creation/Erasure) * Omnilingualism (Spoken/Heard) * Omnilock (Inside/Outside) * Omnipotence (Limited/Unlimited and Relative/Absolute) * Omnipresence (Nowhere/Everywhere) * Omniscience/Omninescience (Knowledge/Ignorance) * Omega Physiology (Beginning/End) * Oneiric Reality Manipulation (Dreams/Reality) * Paralysis Inducement (Motion/Stillness) * Phenomenon Manipulation (Science/Magic) * Physical Godhood (Wave/Particle) * Portal Creation (Connection/Separation) * Power Augmentation/Limitation Inducement (Strong/Weak) * Power Immunity (Susceptible/Immune) * Power Negation (Omnipotence/Impotence) * Reality Warping/Subjective Reality (Fantasy/Reality) * Reflective Immutability (Self/Others) * Reversed Effect (Defeat/Victory) * Rule Bending (Confinement/Freedom) * Spatial Manipulation (Everywhere/Nowhere/In-between) * Self-Sustenance (Awake/Asleep) * Supernatural Manipulation (Natural/Unnatural) * Time Manipulation (Past/Present/Future) * Totality Manipulation (Everything/Nothing) * Truth Manipulation (Truth/Lies) * Ultimate Intangibility (Touchable/Untouchable) * Ultimate Invincibility (Beatable/Unbeatable) * Ultipotence/Metapotence (Unrestricted/Inconceivable) * Unity (Something/Everything) * Variable Manipulation (More/Less) * Vector Manipulation/Power Echo (Origin/Destination) * Virtual Warping (Reality/Virtuality) * Wound/Death Transferal (Self/Others) Associations * Absolute Existence * Omnipotence * Perspective Manipulation * Reality Warping * Subjective Reality * Transition Manipulation * Unity Limitations * Incomplete forms of boundary manipulation are possible (only specific types or unable to affect some boundaries). * User might not be able to destroy or create new boundaries. * Without defensive precautions, the user remains personally vulnerable. * Conceptual Anchoring may provide immunity depending on the user/level. * Tweaking a boundary may have unexpected side effects or create destructive practical or conceptual paradoxes. Known Users * Janemba (Dragon Ball) * Harvey (Harvey) * Izanagi users (Naruto) * In-Betweener (Marvel Comics) * Noble of Boundaries (Nobilis) * Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) * Ouroboros (Cavalier of the Abyss) * Meden Traore (Project X Zone); after fusing with the Portal Stone * Queen Halloween (Problem Children Are Coming from Another World, Aren't They?) * Xion/Zero (Shining Tears x Wind) * Gaede (Valkyrie Crusade) * Gentle (My Hero Academia) Gallery No Frontier.jpg|Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) is the most powerful youkai in all of Gensokyo thanks to her power of manipulating the boundaries of virtually anything. Yukari Castlevania Style.jpg Yukari Yakumo 3.jpg Wellcome In My World.jpg You Rock My World.png Nightmare Unleashed.jpg Yukari yakumo 10.jpg Playtime's over.jpg Yukari Yakumo 9.jpg Maribel & Yukari 2.jpg 7cdcc99b10f6eefbfffe91a30c6bccde.jpg File:Janemba's_Deflection_Portals.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball Z) distorting the metaphysical boundary between all dimensions, allowing him to control reality, open portals between living and dead, and linking spaces together or separating them. File:Izanagi.gif|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) uses Izanagi to momentarily remove the metaphysical boundary between reality and illusion in his personal space, controlling the state of his own existence. Queen_Halloween_Color.png|Queen Halloween (Mondaiji Tachi wa Isekai Kara Kuru sou desu yo?) has tremendous power over the boundaries of stars. Gaede H.png|Gaede (Valkyrie Crusade) has control over the borders of life, death and afterlife. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Crossover Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Rare power